


derpingtime's NSFW 30 day OTP challenge

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day challenge from - http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr, at http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Chapter One

Index

 

Chapter Two  
Cuddles (naked)  
Kiss (naked)  
First time  
Masturbation  
Blow job  
Clothed getting off  
Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
Skype sex  
Against the wall  
Doggy style

 

Chapter Three  
Dom/sub  
Fingering  
Rimming  
69  
Sweet and passionate  
In public place  
On the floor  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
Your own kink

 

Chapter Four  
Shower sex  
On the desk  
Trying new position  
Shy  
With toys  
Boring sex  
Rough, biting, scratch  
Role playing  
With food  
Whatever pleases you


	2. 1-10

  1.        Naked cuddles



Kili stretched out, throwing an arm over his brother. His cock rested spent against his thigh.

"Fee, put the fan on." He trailed a finger up Fili’s ribs, aiming to take advantage of his ticklish spot.

He was answered by a snore.

"Fili?"

Fili’s breath caught and he spluttered before settling.

"Prat." Kili sighed, taking hold of his limp hand as a consolation prize.

 

  1.        Naked kisses



"Hurry up!" Fili knocked on the shower screen.

In retaliation, Kili pressed his groin against the frosted glass.

By the time Kili got out the shower, squeaky clean and dripping wet, Fili had brushed his teeth, flossed, and rearranged the cabinet.

"How do you fancy me getting all dirty again, brother?" Kili pressed himself along his brother’s side, giving him a long, sensual kiss.

"I guess I could help." Taking hold of his hips, Fili pushed him back into the shower.

 

 

  1.        First time



"Okay?" Fili asked, running his hands up and down his brother’s back.

"Yeah." Slowly, Kili started to move, lifting a little before dropping.

He cradled Fili’s face in his hands, pressing their faces together, sharing air. It was a little awkward; Kili had never moved like this. For once Fili was grateful for his experience. He helped Kili to move, hands under his butt to lift him.

"It’s very sweet of you, but I’m getting the hang of it now." Kili kissed the end of his nose.

"You can show me next time. But for now, I just want to touch you as much as I can."

 

 

  1.        Masturbation



Fili clutched the dirty underwear to his face, inhaling the scent of his brother. He’d lusted after Kili for years. Every fantasy, each dream, was of Kili naked and writhing beneath him, shouting in ecstasy as Fili’s girth spread him wide. Fili tugged faster at his cock. He didn't have much time, couldn't do laundry forever. Shoving his fist into his mouth, Fili wrapped his cock in the fabric, cumming into his brother’s underwear.

 

  1.        Blowjob



Kili shoved his brother into the tiny cupboard, kissing him ardently.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Fili hisses, even as he pushed Kili to his knees.  
“I do love your cock.” Kili murmured, pulling the half hard flesh from his jeans. He licked his lips as he stroked it quickly, taking it into his mouth to feel the last of the blood rushing into the shaft.  
Moaning in delight, Kili pulled out all the stops. He took Fili as deep as he could and sucked hard. One hand massaged the blond’s balls, the other scratching lightly at his thigh.  
“So good, Kili. Such a good little cocksucker, aren’t you, baby brother?” Fili praised, fingers combing through the dark and tangled strands.  
Letting his head fall back against the wall, Fili surrendered to the sensation of the brunet’s hot, wet mouth around him. Under the relentless pleasure, Fili fell apart. He bit his lip as Kili happily swallowed his seed.  
“Better?” Kili kissed his cheek while tucking him away.  
“Much.” Pulling him close, Fili pressed a thigh to his erection. ‘How about we take care of you?”

 

  1.        Taking clothes off



Fili slammed the brunet against the door. He needed Kili, needed to claim his pretty little brother. Hitching one of Kili’s legs up, he pressed their groins together, growling at the contact.

"Gods, Fee. Want you so bad, need you to fuck me." Kili’s fingers scrabbled at his back, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

"Gonna fuck you so good." Pulling at Kili’s trousers, Fili turned him to face to face. He ran to the bedroom for lube, leaving Kili to push his pants to his knees. "I’m gonna make you scream." Fili promised, returning to press slick fingers into him. "Want everyone one to know who owns you."

Kili grinned as his brother began to push into him.

 

  1.        Clothed/naked



The second Fili got home he was dragged to the sofa. Kili was already naked and erect, tugging himself to relieve the pressure.

"Can I ride you? I didn’t want to use a toy without your permission." Kili asked coyly.

"Of course you can. It can be your reward."

Grinning, Kili clambered onto his lap. He pulled Fili’s cock from his trousers, biting his lip as he watched it harden. “How do you want it?”

Fili smiled tiredly at him. “However you want, baby. I’m going to enjoy it anyway.”

Kili kissed him, soft and sweet, before reaching down to guide his cock into him.

 

  1.        Skype sex



"Faster, baby, I wanna see you cum before I do." Fili says, his voice low and rough.

Kili automatically curls closer to the source of his brother’s voice. He bumps his head on the laptop and curses.

"Hit your head again?"

"Shut up."

"I’ll be home next week. Now hurry up and finish. I’ve got homework to do."

Growling, because he knows Fili likes it, Kili jerks himself faster.

"Come on, Kee. Let me see it. Let me see your pretty cock cum for me."  purrs, watching his brother start to shake with his approaching orgasm. "Do it for me, baby, go on, Kili."

Gasping, Kili cums over his hand. “Fee…” he whines, shoulders hunching as he shakes. He hears Fili cum, the breathy curses as he tips his head back.

"Soon, Kili. Soon."

 

  1.        Against the wall



Kili’s toes curled as he gasped for breath. He was acutely aware of the texture of the wall he was pressed against, how Fili’s chest was damp with the effort of holding him up. Fili was murmuring in his ear, no doubt pretty things about how good he felt and how gorgeous he sounded getting fucked. But he didn’t care. Not while he could feel Fili’s muscles flexing as he pounded into him, while he was skewered on his brother’s cock and pinned to the wall and entirely at Fili’s mercy.

Fili started to lose his rhythm, grunting as his last thrusts turning savage as he bit Kili’s shoulder. He pulled away, lowering Kili to his feet and propping him against the wall. Kissing Kili’s cheek, he sank to his knees.

 

 10.   Doggy style

Kili laughed breathlessly as he arched his back. His brother grabbed his jaw, pulling until they could kiss.

"Such a hot piece of ass, baby. You love me fucking it, don’t you?"

"I love it, big brother. Love your thick cock splitting me open."

Fili snorted, and they both started to laugh.

"What’s so funny?" Kili spluttered, moaning as his body clenched down on his brother’s cock.

"No idea." Fili wiped his eyes. "But we can discuss that later, can’t we?"


	3. 11-20

  1.        Dom/sub



Kili was panting, open-mouthed and drooling. His hands were tied behind his back with Fili’s favourite black silk, a matching strip around his eyes. Fili loved the way it made his skin look paler, the shiny silk against Kili’s pale sweat-slicked skin. The only marks were the dark bruises on his hips and throat.

Pulling on Kili’s hair to expose his neck, Fili bent to bite a mark on his neck. He slammed himself roughly into his brother, grunting as he spilled.

"Good boy." He said, and patted Kili’s rear. "I’ll be back later."

**safeword use below**

Fili’s hand cracked down upon his rear. Kili cried out, tossing his head back before dropping it between his shoulders again.

"Fee-"

"Count."

Kili squeezed his eyes closed, but tears slipped out regardless. “Erebor.” He whispered.

"Okay, baby. It’s alright." Fili laid a gentle hand on his lower back, guiding him to lie down. "I’ll get the ointment."

Kili nodded and buried his face in the pillow. He didn’t want Fili to see him upset, not when he was hesitant enough about this. Fili returned with soft kisses down his spine and a soothing hand on his rear.

"I’m sorry." The words were mumbled into the pillow.

"Me too, Kili. I should have known; should have spotted."

"Shut up, Fee. Normally I like it, but-" shrugging, Kili looked back at him. "I’m just feeling a bit off today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Though Fili looked a little doubtful, he nodded. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”

 

  1.        Fingering



Fili flung out a hand, grasping at the sheets. He turned to bury his face in his brother’s neck as he writhed.

"You like that, baby?" Kili’s voice was accompanied by a twist of his fingers.

"Kili, Kili, I wanna cum, make me cum, brother." The blond whined.

"Okay. I’ll make you cum, baby." Kili pressed kisses down the side of his face, fingers seeking out his mark.

Fili wailed as cum arched over his chest. 

 

  1.        Rimming



Kili wailed. He had no idea what Fili was doing with his tongue, but it was glorious. He arched his hips back, pressed back onto his brother’s face. He dropped his head back onto the mattress.

Fili grinned, and whispered ‘I love you’ straight into him. He sucked on his finger and slid it inside Kili, so he could show the brunet how much he loved him.

 

  1.        69



Kili absently pushed his hips forward, taking his brother’s cock deeper into his mouth as he did so. He felt so calm, so comforted by the ebb and flow of their pleasure, letting it wash in and out like the ocean upon a shore. His head was lying comfortably on Fili’s thigh and his fingers brushed teasingly over his balls. Kili wanted to cum but he also wanted to stay like this, so intimately tangled with his lover, giving and receiving pleasure. Fili was hot and thick inside him, hot and wet around him. Could there be anything more perfect, Kili thought, than their bodies creating a circle of love and devotion?

 

  1.        Sweet and passionate



Kili buried his face in his brother’s neck, hooking a leg around him to keep him close.

"Don’t worry, Kee. I’m not going anywhere." Fili kissed his neck. "You’re kinda stuck with me now, what with all those people who just saw us get married."

"Gods, I’m never going to get rid of you now." Kili tried to sound exasperated but tailed off into a moan.

The blond pressed kisses along his neck, his jaw, up to his mouth. “I love you, husband.”

Kili’s eyes opened, bright and damp and wide and he pulled Fili in for a kiss. “Husband.” He murmured.

 

  1.        In a public place



Fili was flushed right across his nose and cheeks. He had the hem of his shirt stuffed in his mouth, saliva soaking into the fabric and he tried to muffle himself. From his position on the floor Kili winked up at him as he slurped greedily at his cock.

He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be letting Kili suck his cock in a changing room. But Fili could see his brother palming at his cock through his trousers. Fili flinched when someone walked past the cubicle but Kili didn’t even notice.

"Kili," he whispered, "you’re going to make me cum."

Kili’s eyes flicked up again, narrowing as he issued his challenge.

 

  1.        On the floor



Kili’s fingers twist in the rug, arse lifting higher in offering. Fili’s kneeling behind him, his tongue teasing incessantly.

"I’m ready." Kili begs. "I need your cock, please."

Fili only chuckles, dimples forming against the firm muscles of his brother’s rear.

"Com’on, big brother, fuck me." The brunet whines, even as he can feel his release building.

Fili’s cock twitches, and he decides that now is the time. He pushes Kili’s chest and shoulders down. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

  1.        Lazy morning sex



Kili cursed, pushing his hips back.

"Nuh-uh, you asked for lazy morning sex, and that’s exactly what you’re going to get."  Fili rolled him onto his front to hold him down, causally rolling his hips against his partner.

Grasping at the pillows, Kili glared back at him. Fili only grinned.

"You smarmy git. I’ll suck your dick if you fuck me good."

"I always fuck you well. And you’re far too willing to suck my dick, I don’t need to do anything extra for that." Fili rested his head between his brother’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the freckled skin.

Kili sighed. “You’re right, of course. But I love you.”

"I love you too." Fili relented, angling his hips to make the brunet writhe.

 

  1.        Outdoors



Kili giggled. An honest-to-god, 12-year-old’s giggle.

"Shush, Kee, We must be quiet." Fili kissed him to try and keep him quiet. So maybe they shouldn’t have started making out behind a bush and maybe Fili shouldn’t have let his brother climb into his lap and fish his cock out but it was too late now.

"But this is so naughty." Kili nipped at his lip, rocking forwards excitedly. "We should do this more often."

Rolling his eyes, Fili tugged faster at their cocks . He had pre-cum on his shirt, sticking it to his skin. “This shirt is filthy.” He muttered.

"Like you." Kili teased.

Fili tutted, and silenced him again.

 

 10.   Your own kink (innocence)

Kili came to him in the night. Tugging the old shirt of Fili’s he wore to bed down at the front, he shuffled up to his bed.

"Fee? I need help."

Fili blinked at him, wiping a hand over his patchy new stubble.

"Something’s wrong. Down there." Kili clarified, pointing down. He was barely pressing against the fabric, and Fili swallowed, imagining how small he’d would be in Fili’s larger hands.

"It’s okay, little brother. It’s supposed to happen." He sat up, pulling the brunet onto the bed between his thighs.

"But why?" Kili leaned back against his chest, not letting go of his shirt.

"It’s when your body starts getting ready for sex. Erections are pretty random, but sometimes they happen because you like someone."

Kili glanced back at him, suddenly bright red.

"Aww, you like someone? Are you gonna tell me?"

Kili squirmed in his lap. ”Oh, Fee, don’t make me tell you.”

"Okay, just think of them and I’ll help it go away." Fili nuzzled at his neck, stopping himself from kissing his brother’s skin.

He pulled up Kili’s shirt, leaning forward over his shoulders to see what was revealed. His cock was small and plump, still growing. It fit nicely in his hand, the flushed head just peeking out above his fingers.

"Okay? How does that feel?"

"It’s nice." The brunet said softly. "Are you just meant to hold it, or…?"

Fili chuckled. Slowly, he started to stroke, pulling on the head. Kili’s hands grabbed at his legs, squirming back into his chest. “Fee-ah-why is it so good?”

"You like that? Do I make you feel good?"

One of Kili’s hands flew up, pulling at his brother’s hair and tugging insistently until he could lean in and kiss him. Fili’s hand froze and tightened, causing Kili to pull back.

"Oh no, Fili I’m so sorry, it’s wrong I shouldn’t-" Fili kissed him quiet.

"You too?" Kili breathed.

"Me too." Fili kissed him, starting to stroke him again. He swallowed all of his brother’s needy noises.

"Fili, I feel weird."

"Don’t worry. I’ve got you."  Wrapping himself around Kili, the blond gave in and kissed his neck.

With a whimpered ‘Fee’, Kili came over his hand.


	4. 21-30

  1.        Shower sex



"Fili-"

"You’re so hot-" Fili babbled against his neck.

"Fili-"

"so tight-"

"Fili, I’m slipping."

Fili looked at him. “Oh. Sorry.”

"It’s okay. Lemme turn round." Kili braced himself against the wall. He wiggled his rear teasingly.

"Don’t worry, you’ll get what’s coming to you."

 

  1.        On the desk



"Oh, Mr. Durin, you’re so big." Kili cooed, trying to look down between his legs. His brother was positioned ready to slide into him.

"Kili, we must be quiet." Fili hushed him.

"The only people here are cleaners. Now have some fun." The brunet poked him in the ribs.

Fili rolled his eyes but seemed to come to a decision. “Let’s see if we can improve your grades, shall we?”

 

  1.        Trying new position



Fili ran a hand down his brother’s back, pulling at one cheek to see their connection. Sighing, Kili pushed back on his cock.

"What’s the view like?" Kili glanced back over his shoulder.

He slid a thumb down to play with the stretched rim. Kili moaned in encouragement, back arching as the digit pressed into him. “You look good, Kili. All shining skin and muscles working to fuck yourself on my cock. Like you can’t get enough of it shoved up your greedy little arse.”

Kili’s moans get deeper, from his usual needy whines to grunts as he slammed himself back.

 

  1.        Shy



"Close your eyes, Fili."

Fili obeyed, fingers twisting his shirt nervously. He felt Kili getting closer, felt his brother’s breath on his face. Then the barest pressure on his lips. He grinned, automatically leaning into Kili’s body.

"Can I look yet?" He asked, fingers brushing the brunet’s.

Kili gulped. “Okay.”

Slowly, as though looking would cause everything to unravel, Fili opened his eyes.

 

  1.        With toys



Kili clawed at the sheets, groaning as his brother emptied into him again. His prick was starting to hurt and was an angry purple colour that clashed with the cock ring.

"There’s a good boy." Fili kissed his cheek as he pulled out, reaching for the discarded plug. He pressed it inside him again, keeping his seed trapped.

Helping Kili to sit up, he held a glass of water to his lips. “How are you feeling? Do you need to stop?”

"Nuh-uh." Kili shook his head. "Maybe in an hour or something." He flopped back down onto the sweat soaked sheets.

"I’ll be back to use you again soon." The blond promised, trailing his fingers down his lover’s body, making him arch up eagerly.

 

  1.        Boring sex



Kili glanced at the clock as he bounced on his brother’s prick. He was still hard, still bouncing up and down with his movements. He was just bored.

"Did you just check the time?" Fili asked, laid flat out beneath him.

"Yeah. I’m bored."

"Me too. Die Hard is on in fifteen."

Kili brightened up. “Really?”

Nodding, Fili reached out to grab the brunet’s cock. “I’ll help you, eh?”

 

  1.        Rough sex



The bed shook as Fili fucked his brother hard. Kili’s nails raked down his back, head tipping back with a moan.

"You like that? You like having as much cock shoved in you as possible?"

Kili whined an affirmative.

Fili fixed his teeth to his neck, branding his ownership onto his skin.

"Such a good fuck, my pretty baby brother. Never had such a good arse as yours." Fili’s words were rushed and breathless.

Trembling with pleasure, Kili kissed him. It was an awful kiss, both of them too desperate for air to seal their mouths together fully but desperate for the contact.

"Let me have your seed, Fili. Want it so bad." Kili gasped, nails digging into his shoulders.

"Don’t worry. You can have it, all of it." He promised, pushing at one of Kili’s thighs to spread him wider.

Kili grinned gratefully, letting himself be manhandled into the best position for his older brother’s pleasure.

  1.        Role play



"Sir?" Kili stuck his head around the door of the kitchen, which for today was the office.

Fili was sat at their dining table, surrounded by important looking papers.

"What is it, Kili?" Fili rested his head on his hand as he read.  
“I’d, um, like to discuss a raise.”

Eyes flicking up, Fili appraised his assistant. He was a pretty young thing, the brunet, barely twenty-one years old.

"Sure, we can discuss a raise. But first, I’d like to raise something else." Fili laid his papers down.  
“As in…?”

Fili pushed his chair back, creating space for Kili between his legs.

"Oh." Kili said, licking his lips and wishing that he could blush on command. "Of course, sir."

Fili didn’t have to force the colour on his face as his assistant shuffled between his knees.

 

  1.        With food



Fili shook the can of whipped cream, tilting it up to fill his mouth. Though naked and erect, Kili looked a little dubious.

"Are you sure this feels good?" He asked.

Fili just looked at him. Then he took his brother’s cock into his cream-filled mouth. Head tipping back, Kili’s thighs rose around the blond’s head. It was soft; like sliding into Fili but without the tightness. It wasn’t as hot either, not cold but slowly warming as the cream took on the heat of their flesh.

Fili pulled back. Kili whined, upset at the loss of stimulation. Swallowing, Fili wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How’d you like that?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kili grabbed the can, biting back a moan at the way Fili opened his mouth for the nozzle.

 

   10.   Anything (BDSM I think?)

Fili looked down at the dark silk that tied his brother’s wrist together. He thrust into Kili, hard enough to shove his face and shoulders into the mattress. Kili was gagged and blindfolded, completely at his mercy.

"Click." He ordered.

Kili clicked his fingers.

"Good boy." Fili, with regret, pulled out.

The brunet arched his back as an offering.

"Slut." Fili gave one cheek a sound smack, bending down to lick at his hole.

Whines muffled by the gag, Kili trembled against his face. Fili pushed him onto his back and held his legs open. Taking himself in his hand, Fili poked at his rim, tracing the hole before sliding the head in. Kili’s cock oozed a fresh bead of pre-cum. It dribbled down the shaft as Fili shoved the rest of his cock in


End file.
